Phoenix
by this name
Summary: Beast Boy has a brother...wait what? He visits and offers a chance to get away from the abuse from the Titans. Takes place after 'The Beast Within.'
1. Chapter 1

In this story someone special visits Beast Boy and helps him leave the abuse from the Titans.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me if I owned Teen Titans I would immediately be in it.

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T**

Today was another normal day, a day where I try to find the one most important person left in my life. My long lost brother. All I know is that he is somewhere in this 'Jump City'. After an incident we were split up and I I went through some things...I just hope today I find him. I awoke with a loud growl thanks to my demon heritage. And also thanks to my father Motatio, the demon who banished me because I didn't want to use my powers for evil. Motatio was the demon of transformation, therefore giving me the ability to transform into anything to my hearts' content. The only downside is that all my transformations were black. Thanks to my human mother I'm only half demon. My mother was born of an ancient race known as Ignis. Our entire race was based on fire and thus my ability. My body changes due to my mood, for example my hair. If I was mad it was black, hurt: orange, happy: a light shade of pink, passionate: purple, brash: green, and lust white.

"Hey, you get out or I'm calling the cops!" yelled the annoying voice of a local farmer. Since I had no where to stay that night I found a farm and a barn on the outskirts of Jump City. The farmer started to advance, so I dived through the open window that was on my left and sprinted toward the woods.' Hopefully my brother never had to do this.' I thought. I shielded my eyes from the harsh morning sun peering over the horizon and something's odd outline welcomed me as well. 'A giant T, the hell? Who would want to live there?' I pondered to myself. "Well yolo why not see what's its about" So I sprinted towards Jump city and the giant T. 'Whelp, just another day, I guess.'

As the morning sun raises over the horizon, the famous residents of the giant T, the Teen Titans are currently eating breakfast at the table. As usual the green changeling and the cybernetic giant are fighting over which is better; tofu or meat. "And that's just another reason meat is so much better than that tofu crap." Cyborg argued. "So you're saying you would kill an innocent animal's life just for something 'good' to eat?" Beast boy retorted while air quoting.

"Don't you try to guilt trip me with that no-" Cyborg was rudely cut of by the crime alert. 'Thank god.'. The half-demon, sorceress Raven mentally praised for the end of the irrelevant argument in her opinion. All of the Titans rushed to the common room to see which villain it was going to be today.

"Who is it, dude?" Beast boy asked when they entered, to which immediately Raven slapped the back of his head. "Look at the screen dimwit." she sneered. 'Sometimes, I wish I wasn't here' Beast boy mentally sighed.' I'm starting to think everyone here thinks I'm dumb, useless, ugly, and immature, I just wish someone could understand why I'm like that.' Beast boy as he forces back his tears from his horrid past. "It's someone new" Robin answered. "he's at the bank, Titans, GO!"

Once the Titans arrived, they are met with a large muscular man with dirty blond hair and wearing completely leather, much to Beast boy's distain. And also appears to be armed with a golden eagle. As the stranger walks out of the bank he is carrying a money sack, the Titans appear in front of the bank.

"Freeze right there, punk." Robin sneers at the robber.

The man spoke in a gravely tone, "Why don't you try to stop me?" he asks.

Robin's eyes narrow behind his mask, "Titans, GO!"

Starfire bolted up to shoot starbolts at the robber only for him to roll out of the way and points at her. The Titans 'almost' blinked before it happened. The golden Eagle dashed to Starfire in a quarter of a millisecond, even Beast Boy's and Cyborg's enhaced/computerized vision could not catch up to the seemingly teleporting bird. All of a sudden the Eagle smashes into Starfire's head, from the force of the hit, she is blasted down toward a kitten orphanage.

"OH COME ON, WHAT THE HELL DID THE KITTENS DO TO YOU?!" Beast Boy's yell of outrage could probably be heard 4 blocks away.

No matter how much Robin was worried for his "crush". 'Which he always denies because he's too stupid to realize she feels the same.' Beast Boy thinks before he sees the kill glare from the team,

"What they're kittens." Robin visibly rolled his eyes under his mask and then exaggeratingly widened, finally remembering what was going on.

"Starfire!" Robin yells as he sprints toward her as the others advance on the robber who just took down Starfire. Cyborg shoots a laser beam, Raven picks up an abandoned car and chucks it at the robber while Beast boy rushes him in cheetah form.

The man slides under the car which is shortly exploded thanks to the laser and aims his hidden gun at Beast boy as he transforms back with his eyes widened. The Robber smirked and said, "Say goodbye you hideous green freak." he sneered.

"BEAST BOY NOOO!" Cyborg and Raven shout in unison as well as Robin after he safely hides starfire. 'Oh what now they care?' Were Beast Boy's last thought.

*BANG*

The deafening sound of impending doom rains upon the Titans and they realize a bullet has been fired. Beast boy shuts his eyes tight while waiting for the lead filled pain. The pain of the Bullet entering his body and possibly coming out. But it didn't come. Beast boy opens his eyes only to meet the robber on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. The apparently mechanical bird lay powered down beside him.

"Wh-wh-what just happened" Beast boy stutters in shock. A man about the height of Beast boy walks out of the shadowed alley, he is wearing completely black suit with a mask, two katanas on his back a Smith &amp; Wesson Model 629 .44 Magnum extended in his right hand and a snob nose Smith &amp; Wesson Model 629 .44 Magnum on his left thigh. The stranger walks toward the group as they get into a defensive stance. The magnum folds into a snob nose and he places it onto his right thigh.

vous, je suis un amical."he spoke, to which Robin raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Cyborg, can you tra-" Robin started but was cut off by Beast boy "He said 'Calm down, I'm a friendly." he said which Raven almost laughed at this...almost.

"Yea,whatever, Cyborg what did he say?"

"Some how BB got it right, lucky guess I guess." Cyborg said. To which BB barely kept the tears out of his eyes.

'You know what fuck it they can try to find out what he says.' He turned to the stranger.

"Mec, pouvez-vous se il vous plaît chuchoter la place?"(1) The stranger looked at him, while Cyborg and Robin seethed, for Beast boy is interrupting again with his nonsense to their eyes.

Nod.

Beast boy walked toward the stranger. "Beast boy, get away from him!" Robin shouts. But to the entire teams surprise, it seems as if he just completely ignored him.

"Donc, tout d'abord qui êtes-vous et quelles sont vos intentions?"(2) Beast boy whispered hoping not to be detected by Cyborg's translator.

"Mon nom est Timothy ou Tim et je suis à la recherche de ma longue frère perdu. Peut-être que vous le connaissez; Garfield Mark Logan?"(3) at this Beast boy's eyes widened.

'He's BACK?!'

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T**

1\. Dude, can you please whisper instead?

2\. So, first of all who are you and what are your intentions?

3\. My name is Timothy or Tim and I'm looking for my long lost brother. Maybe you know him; Garfield Mark Logan.

I know REALLY short, but this is just a metaphorical question, I guess you could say. So second of all, not my best work, so just think of this as a rough draft and any suggestions will highly be considered, however I AM making Beast boy a legendary Badass. Also this is my first fanfiction so ya'know, just chill on the criticism, huh?

5 good reviews and/or suggestions and I'll update.

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I gotta say this is going no where NEAR as bad as I thought it would be. Also really liking the feed back, and for that I thank all of you. Any questions about the future of the chapters I will try to answer. I'm also sorry for the language, I tried to change it, however the story took a plummet. I needed the brother to be more, ya know, out there. I guess you could say, so sorry bout that.

**DISCLAIMER: **:( Still no.

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T**

"Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous êtes venu à la tour avec nous, est ce que ça va?"

(I think it would be better if you came to the tower with us, is that okay?) Beast boy asked which got answered with a nod from the stranger.

Beast boy gestured the stranger along.

"Come on everybody we got some stuff to talk about" Beast boy said as he got into the T-Car with the stranger. At this everyone became frustrated with the green changeling once again.

"Raven, go get Starfire and bring her to the tower, me and Cyborg" said Robin, while Cyborg was fuming because someone got into the T-car, but desided against smacking the changeling through a building. So Robin continued "will ride in the T-car to watch this stranger." as the police arrived to bring the robber to the hospital and then to jail.

"Donc Tim parlez-vous d'autres langues?" (So Tim do you speak other languages?) Beast boy asked to try to find a loop hole to Cyborgs translator. Cyborg and Robin got inside the T-Car and started off.

POV SWITCH

At this question I smirked "Kifaransa na Kiswahili." ( French and Swahili.) I spoke in my native tongue; Swahili, that I learned while I was living in Africa. "Does that work for you?" I spoke to him in English for the first time. I saw his eyes widen. 'Ahhh I love it when people are surprised. Is that bad? No. Yes. Mayber. eh. don't care.'

"You speak English?" he asked

"No."

"…."

"….."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH" We laughed at my lame joke which somehow we found funny, hilarious even. 'He reminds me of him, maybe he's met him, I need him for information.' I inwardly declared, but was cut off by the Traffic light.

"Beast boy you idiot stop talking to the suspect." the traffic light said coldly. Beast boy's eyes trimmed with tears. I growled a low guttural demon growl to which shook the car we were in, because I know if I don't protect him from verbal assault as well he'll be a danger to himself, I could tell this has been going on for a while, there was no sign of guilt in the traffic light's voice. However, my thought was cut off by the traffic light. again.

"The hell was that Beast boy?! I'll kick you off the team if you do that again!"

This time I had enough, accusations too? Me and my brother were separated thanks to accusations and premature judgments, and if he thinks I'll let that happen to someone else. Fuck. That. "IF YOU BLAME THIS MAN AGAIN I WILL CUT OFF YOU GODDAMN LEGS, NAIL YOU TO A WALL, SHOOT YOUR DICK OFF AND SLOWLY BURN YOUR FUCKING CORPSE!" I shouted my most demonic voice I could muster up. The Robot/man slammed on the breaks and looked at Traffic light who seemed a ghostly pale.

"Do you understand?" I asked. All I got in return was a slow nod. I turned back to the green one. "Maintenant, il ne devrait pas dire quoi que ce soit une mauvaise chose, se il sait ce qui est bon pour la manière, quel est votre nom?"

(Now he should not say anything bad thing, if he knows what's good for the way, what's your name?)I asked the green one.

"I-i go by Beast boy actually."

'Odd name.' I thought. I was going to ask what's his real name but the car stopped inside what seems to be a garage.

"A-A-Alrght w-were h-h-here." Traffic light stuttered still in shock

'Good' I smirked.

Once I got out of the car Beast boy flashed a smile of gratitude, which I returned under my mask. The 'Traffic Light' begins to walk out and for the amusment of fear, I decide to follow and soon does the android and Beast boy. After a minute of walking we walk into 2 silver doors as TL punches in some codes.

'Security codes for automated doors, damn that's dumb.' I thinks as that is probably the weakest type of security I've seen since I was 5. I shake my head forcefully and lock my gaze on the doors.

Once the doors open they reveal a large crescent shaped bed in front of a giant TV. Sitting on the couch is the dark girl and the red head girl. I immediately see the dreamy, lovey, dovey, look on TL's face.

"hehehe." I snicker which TL heard.

Narrowing his eyes, "What's so funny?" he demanded. 'Looks like he finally got his confidence to speak again.'

"It's funny how it's so obvious." I deadpan. As his eyebrow goes up I continue. "You like her, duh."

I almost explode in laughter at his face. His jaw started to drop, and you could actually see the sweatdrop from him, and even from behind the mask, you could still see his eyes. Full blown panic he's trying to hide and ultimately fails.

His eyes widen more as obvious panic sets in. "W-what n-no I don't!" he frantically whispers. 'Is he serious. It couldn't be anymore obvious, even if he held a twelve foot sign that said "I LOVE HER!"

"Riiight." I chuckle as I continue to walk toward the couch the dark girl snaps up and her hands glow a dark obsidian. Out of the corner of my eye I see Beast boy cowering.

"Not to be mean Beast boy, but, your scared of her?" I ask as I barely contain my laughter at the small girl. I can also see her eyebrow twitch. "Do you want to see why he's scared?" she asks in monotone.

'Finally some fun.'

"Go ahead." her hands glow brighter and a dark tentacle reaches toward me.

I laugh at her face which looks completely surprised as well as everyone else's after the magic hits me and has no effect.

"Whelp, still not scared it seems." I taunt. Her normal amethyst eyes split into four red ones and her hands glow crimson and shoots a red tentacle at me and it hits me right in the sternum. 'TRIGON!'

"AHHHH" I sream. "THE POWER, it feel, it feels, GREAT." I feel my hair slowly feel my eyes emit a very low green. 'shit.'

After that she stops, 'Man that felt good.' I think as her hands stop glowing red and her eyes return to normal.

"Freak." she mutters which apparently only me and Beast boy heard. 'Oh hell no.' Back when me and Garfield were little, people used to make fun of me and call me a freak because of my fiery body. Always my brother Garfield would stand up for me and the last words he said to me before he went missing was ''Always stand up for yourself.' I promised myself I would honor his wishes. No matter the cost.

I reach onto my left thigh and extend the Smith &amp; Wesson and aim it at her forehead. All of the Titans gasp even her.

"You have one, and I repeat one, chance to take back what you just said." I sneered wanting to use my demon heritage because I think I can sense she also has demon heritage and I'm hoping she'll put up a fight, I've been sooooo bored. "And what makes you think I will?" she asks while trying to be brave.

_Click._

Her eyes widen with the Titan's. "Okay, since you're so incompetent to see," I explain." I'll blow your_ fucking_ brains all over the wall." I simply state. "Now, take. it. back."

"Fine." she says,"I take it back." she mutters.

'No, I don't think so.' I take the gun away from her forehead and shoot the ground next to her foot, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. "Louder." I demand. I can see her fighting an internal war with herself and if she knows what's best for her, she'll do what I said.

"Fine, I take it back." she says clearly.

I take the gun away and fold it and put it back on my thigh. "Now that's better." I said with a shit-eating grin.

"Put your hands behind your back you're under arrest for assaulting a Teen Titan." TL said with a smirk. 'This. Is. Fucking. Gold.' I thought, 'Nothing could make this better...oh ho ho ho.' a devilishly mischievous thought arose.

"Well I guess you got your revenge." I said sadly. TL's smirk grew at my words.

"HAHAHAH"

And then it dropped at me laughing. "OH MY, GOD THAT IS SO FREAKING FUNNY, HAHAHAH" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Why the hell are you laughing, I said 'You're under arrest." he states getting angrier, his frown deepens fro which only made me laugh harder. After a whole minute of me laughing I wiped the tears from my eyes lightly chuckling.

"The funniest part was when you said 'You're under arrest.' HA!" I reminisced. "You really think you can arrest me? Good luck, A for effort I give you that."

"What makes you so sure that we can't?" The anger in him was rising to make his face cherry red.

"You know what?" he raised an eyebrow so I continued, "You can do whatever you want after I find my brother." I didn't see Beast Boy tense up.

"I don't care, you are being arrested." He turned towards the cyber organism. "Cyborg; cuff him."

To make sure I get the information I need, I turn back to Beast Boy and whispered "If you decide to leave meet me in the woods at 10 o'clock." I turn back to TL. I sligtly chuckle.

"Catch me if you can ya prick!" I yell and dash at the window at the last second I reach back and grab my katana and slash open the window and dive through and I quickly transform into a peregrine falcon and dive stragiht down and at the last second pull up and dash to the city, past the city and into the woods.

I land on a stray branch and shift back into my original form. I look up at the sky and see it's still pretty early, so I have no choice but to wait. Yep. Easy-Peasy. Piece of cake. Easy as pie.

**5 Minutes Later.**

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH, IM SO DAMN BORRRRRRRRED!" could be heard all the way at the Tower.

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T**

ALL RIGHT CHAPTER TWO!

Remember requests in the story/and reviews are highly appreciated. 5 more reviews for next update.

YOLO OUT

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I'm so sorry. I know this took forever and if anyone still read this thing, thank you. I've learned a little more about writing so maybe it'll get better...hopefully. **

**Second, I'm starting another story. HTTYD. So...yea...also the brother is way to op so far so, downing it down to the down ground...**

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=**

**"**Alright, now what?" I said. I've been alone, sure. Lots of times. But this time...this time is different. I don't know how or why, I put my hand on my chin as I ponder what the feeling is.

"Maybe it has something to do with those individuals I met?"

"Naw, they're just a bunch of losers. Well the green one has an exception. For now"

*CRACK* My snaps to the left, listening...nothing"

"Well, I guess it was no-" The limb I was sitting on gives way and I begin my painful freefall. My arm his a branch. "Damnit!"

Violent curses spewed from my mouth as I hit branch after branch on my way down.

"How big is this god forsaken tree!?" My leg painfully breaks as it smashes through a thick branch

My eyes dilate.

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=**

**BACK AT TITAN'S TOWER**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKK!"

All of the titan's snap towards the loud outburst, recoginizing it immediately.

Robin, still pissed about his first encounter with the strange man, doesn't hesitate to give the order.

"TITANS, GO!"

The titans immediately jump into action. Raven constructs a black matter disc for Cyborg to catch a ride on. Starfire quickly grabs Robin and jets off with Raven and Cyborg. Beast Boy, the last one, slowly walks to the edge of the broken glass exit.

His toes just over the edge. With a little push, he plummets.

He shifts into a peregrine falcon in the midst of dive bombing. He rapidly picks up speed.

The ground gets closer and closer. And there is just a tiny part of him that says. "Don't stop"

The ground just feet away now.

He closes his eyes.

He juts out his wings picking up air immediately, he jets away going easily 100 mph.

The wind is pushing him aggressively but he doesn't care. He can see the other other titans just up ahead.

He storms past them, straight past them. Not even sparring them a glance.

He knows he going to get it later but that doesn't matter right now.

He has to get to his brother. Now. Before the titans do something that he doesn't like.

**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T**

**Heh. Heh. Don't kill me? *laughs awkwardly***


End file.
